


I Will Always Love You

by celestialcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Mini Fic, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcas/pseuds/celestialcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stops loving Cas, but refuses to admit it because he continues to cling on to the love he felt the day they got married. The day they took each others v-card. The day he got down on his knee and proposed. </p>
<p>But it's just that...he doesn't anymore. He's in a state of denial and Cas knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fic for the lovely cialrenovak on tumblr. Thanks for reading!

"You don't love me anymore, Dean."

Dean stopped drinking from his beer, looking up at Cas. 

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's okay, I know. It's okay, you don't have to say anything--well, only just if you want me to stay or go. It's okay, these things happen, Dean." 

Dean frowned, he didn't understand what or where Cas was coming from. Not loving him anymore? That's bizarre. It's...not true, is it?

"Look, Cas, I don't know what you're talking about." Dean sat his bottle down, giving Cas a long and hard stare. "You must be overly tired, did you not sleep well last night?"

Cas just shook his head.

"No? You didn't? Well, it's late now, why don't we both go to bed?"

"Dean, you know that isn't what I meant."

"Then, dammit, Cas! Tell me what you mean!" Dean stood from the table, shoving the chair hard against the table. "Stop with the damn guessing games and your damn riddles! Just fucking tell me."

"Dean, you don't need to get hostile...I'm just telling you I know."

Dean grunted, "Know what?"

Cas lowered his eyes to the floor, and began fiddling with his hands nervously. "I know that you don't love me anymore." 

Fed up with being told the same thing over again, Dean slammed himself into the bathroom changing into his boxers. 

"Dean, please, talk to me."

"Well, Cas, I would love to." Dean's voice was muffled through the door, Cas dared not open it. "But you need to explain yourself first. Please, enlighten me as to why you think this." 

Cas followed Dean to the bed, Dean getting under but Cas only sitting on the corner. 

Cas bit his lip, "You don't look at me the same way anymore. You don't touch me the same way you used to. You don't kiss me like you did. You don't call me as often. I see you talking to other guys like you did when we first met." He paused to take a breath in, his voice was already shaking. "I make you breakfast, and you don't eat it. Dean, Dean just think." Cas couldn't bare looking at Dean, so he stared down at his hands. 

"Cas-"

"Dean, think."

And Dean thought. He tried picturing himself waiting for his shift to be over and how excited he used to be to be able to see Cas when he got home, and how he doesn't feel that anymore. He remembers how he felt like a king on the day of his wedding, and how his heart melted when he saw Cas, and now he doesn't get that way anymore. He thinks about kissing Cas, but he doesn't get the urge. He desperately wants to feel it, he wants to feel everything again. Inside he can feel himself scrambling and trying to grab onto the rope that is Cas, but he just can't seem to grab it, and the more he tries to grab at it, the further it gets from him. 

In his head he is screaming for Cas, but on the outside all he can muster is a blank stare. 

Dean wants to press Cas against the bed and love him. He wants to kiss him all over, tell him how much he loves him until he falls asleep. Text him cute things while at work. Feel his body grinding against his own as he fucks Cas like they did the night before their wedding. 

He wants to tell him sweet things, but Dean isn't sure if they'll mean anything other than just words. Never could he do that to Cas, just give him meaningless words. But--that's exactly what he has been doing. And Cas knew it. Cas knew it and for weeks he sat in silence and tried his damn hardest to get Dean to fall in love with him again and day by day he didn't give up. 

Dean was a selfish asshole. He felt his heart sinking as the reality set in. No words could come from his mouth, all he could manage was throwing his face into his hands and sobbing uncontrollably. His shoulders shook with each sob, nothing could console him.

Cas knew that, he knew he couldn't do anything. He could feel his tears on the edges of his eyes, and didn't bother blinking them away. 

"Cas," Dean choked out, "When did I stop loving you?"

"It's hard to say, Dean, but I just knew."

"W-why didn't you leave me? I'm a selfish bastard. I don't deserve you, I never did."

"Because I still love you, I will always love you. You've made me so happy, and I can't ever stop loving you. You gave me so much, so all I could give back was still giving you my love. Even if I didn't get yours." 

Dean stared at Cas, and that's all he did. Cas remained still, holding the stare with Dean. 

Dean kept saying things, rambling, he was drunk at this point. But Cas stayed, rubbing Dean's shoulder as he cried, offering for him to stay and continue to love him even though Dean didn't love him. But Dean only shook his head.

After some time, Dean was passed out on the bed, Cas still holding his hand. 

Cas reached with his free hand into his pocket, pulling out a picture of the two on their wedding day--just married. He stared at it for a very long time, small tear droplets falling from his eyes. Cas kissed the photo, and put it in Dean's hand he was holding. 

"I love you." Cas leaned in, and gave Dean a kiss on his forehead. "You are my everything, but our time is over. But that's okay, do not hate yourself. I loved every moment with you, but now I must go. Goodnight, Dean."

And with that, Cas took the small bag he's had tucked under his side of the bed for a few weeks and walked to the door leaving Dean behind, leaving his life behind, his everything.

"I will always love you."


End file.
